Generally, an optical fiber shuffle is used for recombining a plurality of optical fibers from an incoming optical cable into an outgoing optical cable. In the related art, the optical fiber shuffle has a complicated structure or is prone to problems such as stringing or breaking of the optical fibers.
In the related art, the optical fiber shuffle is usually a rectangular array type wiring structure or a straight-through cross-type heat shrinkable tube packaging structure. The existing optical fiber shuffles are usually adapted for 1×8, 8×8, 16×16 fibers.
However, the rectangular array type wiring structure has no cable (Fiber, Kevlar, jacket) mechanical clamping mechanism, which is prone to abnormalities such as fiber serial movement and breakage. The cables are generally fixed by an adhesive method, the manufacturing process is complicated, and the cost is high. Furthermore, the cables are usually separated as Ribbon cables or Round cables.